civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Boudicca (Civ5)
Boudicca (or Boudica) was leader of the British Iceni tribe who led an uprising against Roman forces in Britain in 60 or 61 AD. In-Game Boudicca is the leader of the Celts in Civilization V: Gods & Kings. She speaks a formal dialect of modern Welsh, which was most likely chosen as her language because it is the closest surviving linguistic relative of the language spoken by her tribe. She is seen standing next to a chariot outside a hill fort in an area akin to the Scottish Highlands. (This, however, is historically inaccurate, as the Iceni tribe was located in what roughly corresponds to the East Anglia region of England and not Scotland.) She is dressed in tartan and wields a sword, which she angrily thrusts into the chariot when defeated. Capital: Edinburgh Unique Unit: Pictish Warrior Unique Building: Ceilidh Hall Unique Ability: Druidic Lore Voice Actress: Sian Reese-Williams AI Traits Personality and Behavior Boudicca will likely seek either a cultural or domination victory. Boudicca places a high priority on gaining faith and spreading her religion. She also prefers to maintain her empire's happiness. Boudicca is quite bold, and can be one of the leaders who wages early wars. She is difficult to make friends with, and also one of the leaders least likely to be afraid. She will hardly ever overlook and forgive any past incidents, either. However, she may be easier to get along with if she sees the player as a warmonger. Boudicca likes to raise a large offensive army, as well as a decent defensive army. Her cities will be quite well defended. Boudicca tends to try demanding tribute from city-states instead of offering protection for them. Civilopedia Entry History Boudicca, legendary warrior queen of the Celtic Iceni tribe, is noted in history for decimating a number of Roman settlements while leading an uprising of Celtic tribes against the might of the Roman army occupying England in the 1st century AD. Although historical records from this period are limited, mainly relying on the reports of Roman historians Tacitus and Cassius Dio, the story of Boudicca's uprising is generally accepted to have gone something like this: Boudicca's husband, King Prasutagus of Iceni, had long been an ally to the Romans and maintained a sovereign rule over his people during the Roman conquest of Britain. Upon his death, he is said to have named Boudicca and their two daughters as joint-heirs, in the hopes of maintaining the rights and nobility of his family line. With little regard for their old friends, the Romans swiftly moved to annex the Iceni territory, and it can be said with certainty that the Romans' brutality in the matter was unwavering. Boudicca was publicly flogged. The outrage spurred by the Romans' disrespect and brutishness towards the Iceni led Boudicca and her people to organize a rebellion with the assistance of neighboring tribes, particularly the Trinovantes. Boudicca gathered a huge force, estimated at 70,000 or more, and marched to the Roman colony of Camulodunum. The Romans, unprepared for such a vast assault, were caught off guard and found no mercy at the hands of the rebellion. The city of Camulodunum was besieged and destroyed, and the rebel army proceeded next to the city of Londinium, destroying everything of value to the Romans in their wake. Verulamium was the 3rd and final city crushed during Boudicca's uprising, burned to the ground and its Roman citizens massacred. In all, Boudicca's army is said to have killed over 80,000 Romans and pro-Roman Britons. Meeting at an unknown site in the English Midlands in 61 AD, the Roman Army and its collected legions finally faced the rebellious tribal force head-on. Unfortunately for Boudicca, the Romans' extensive training and tactics would be the undoing of the uprising. Women and children, accompanying the rebel supply wagons, are said to have come to observe the battle and provide support. The presence of these observers on the field, however, would leave the rebels with little room to maneuver. The uprising was crushed, and some 70,000 to 80,000 rebels were killed in the ensuing battle and its aftermath. It is believed (although no means of confirmation exists) that Boudicca died by her own hand sometime shortly after the battle, the most common theory being that she consumed poison to avoid capture. Judgment of History While difficult to judge a legendary figure such as Boudicca, we can say for certain that the uprising she led against the Romans was rooted in a just cause, striking back at the occupation and the insufferable brutality the Romans inflicted upon the Celtic people. Although the rebels under Boudicca's leadership slaughtered Roman soldiers and citizens alike, history does not judge her actions as unscrupulous, having also seen the ways of the unmerciful Romans. While there are few details of Boudicca's life before the rebellion, her legacy as a noble warrior, who died to defend the freedoms of her people, will live on in history for ages to come. Lines Attacked: You dare! I will be the one owning your head/I will own your head! (Ti feiddia! Myfi fydd yn perchen ar dy ben di!) Compare with the XML line "Traitorous man! The Celtic peoples will not stand for such wanton abuse and slander - I shall have your head!" Declares War: I've been watching you, you're most devious!/you devious pigs! To guard/arms patriots! (We) March to war! (Mae fi'n wylio a ti, yr hen mwyach a ffieidd-dra/mochau ffieidd-dra! I'r gâd, wladgarwyr! Marchogion, i rhyfel!) Compare with the XML line "You shall stain this land no longer with your vileness! To arms, my countrymen. We ride to war!" Defeated: Evil/Awful King! You realized that you "won" this war in name only? (Erchrydus Frenin! Ti a wyddost mewn enw yn unig yr "enillaist" y rhyfel hon?) Compare with the XML line "Vile ruler, know you have won this war in name alone. Your cities lie buried and your troops defeated. I have my own victory." Hate Hello: Well? (Wel?) Hate Let's Hear It 01: Forward! Before I change my mind! (Ymlaen! Cyn i mi newid fy meddwl!) Hate Let's Hear It 02: And? (A?) Hate Let's Hear It 03: Speak! (Siarada!) Hate No 01: That's unacceptable! (Hynna'n annerbyniol!) Hate No 02: A thousand times no! (Milwaith na!) Hate No 03: Never! (Byth!) Hate Yes 01 AND 02: Eugh/Disgusting! Fine/Okay then... (Ych a fi! O'r gorau...) "Ych a fi!" is a well-known Welsh phrase; the translation given here is a close approximation. Hate Yes 03: But if I have to... (Ond os oes rhaid i mi...) Intro: I am Boudicca, Queen of the Celts. Let no-one underestimate me! (Myfi yw Buddug, Brenhines y Celtiaid. Peidied neb â'm tanbrisio i!) Neutral Hello: God has given good to you. (Duw a rhoddodd da i chi.) Neutral Let's Hear It 01 AND 02: We are all ears... (Rydym yn glustiau i gyd...) Neutral Let's Hear It 03: Forward. (Ymlaen.) "Forward" is not the best word to use here. Neutral No 01: We must refuse/decline. (Mae'n rhaid i ni wrthod.) Neutral No 02: No. (Na.) Neutral No 03: We refuse/decline. (Rydym yn gwrthod.) Neutral Yes 01: Okay. (Iawn.) Neutral Yes 02: Sure, it shall be so. (Bid siwr.) [Note: This is guessing at intention; most translations list bid as "unintelligible."] Neutral Yes 03: Accepted/Acceptable. (Cytynwyd.) Peaceful: Good play/Well played, fellow warrior. (Chwarae da, cydrhyfelwr.) Request: Let us unite our armies, and profit from the challenges. (Gadewch i ni uno ein byddinoedd, ac elwa o'r herwydd.) Compare with the XML line "Let us join our forces together and reap the rewards." Intro Eternal glory and praise for you, fierce and vengeful Warrior Queen! In a time dominated by men, you not only secured your throne and sovereign rule, but also successfully defied the power of the Roman Empire. After suffering terrible punishment and humiliation at the hand of the Roman invaders, you rallied your people in a bloody and terrifying revolt. Legions fell under your chariot wheels and the city of London burned. While in the end the Romans retained ownership of the isles, you alone made Nero consider withdrawing all troops and leaving Britain forever. Oh sleeping lioness, your people desire that you rise and lead them again in the calling that is your namesake. Will you meet their challenge on the open field and lead the Celts to everlasting victory? Will you restore your lands and build an empire to stand the test of time? Gallery File:Civ 5 Gods 1.jpg|Concept art of Boudica (Civ5) File:220px-Queen Boudica by John Opie.jpg|Boudica, by John Opie Category:Celtic Category:Leaders (Civ5)